


Alucard's Guest

by Ma_Kir



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Brothers, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: Vampire Hunter D discovers a message from the brother that he never wanted.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Alucard's Guest

So, you know how to use the pendant.  
  
Good. You are at least somewhat competent. Of course, being able to destroy elder members of the so-called "Nobility" demonstrates at least a modest amount of reflexes, and skill on your part. 

I am Adrian Tepes. There. I have saved us a lot of time, and unneeded suspense. I am also called Alucard, if that helps you. I mean, you can look at my name backwards and know _exactly_ where I come from now. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out that you and I have something in common, and whatever your faults are by the time you read this message, or perceive this shadow in photons of myself I can already tell that you are no idiot.   
  
A friend of mine would have called that high praise, coming from me. But what did he know. He fucked dead dogs.   
  
I must be bored. There is a pretty good chance you didn't survive. He wasn't lying when he told you that you were his only success. He made you for a reason. Me ... well, I guess I was just a happy accident, a golden boy the result of actual love between an eternal madman leech, and a far too idealistic healer of a mother. I mean, it certainly beats making dolls and talking to them like they are my long-dead friends -- people I actually loved -- but not by much if you have already been killed by a "Noble" or some particularly vengeful and conniving human, or even one of the many swarms of night creatures dominating this world right now as of this recording. 

Night creatures. Oh, you might not be familiar with that term. That is what we called them in the late thirteenth century Wallachia. I am dating myself when I state that, but I really could not give a damn at this point, and it should hit home a few facts for you.   
  
I am older than you. I probably know more than you.   
  
And you should really, really listen to me. 

I wonder if the night creature -- or the mutation or demon or however you know it -- that was bonded into your left hand even recalls who I am. It should. 

Has it told you yet? 

All right. 

So, you know I am the older brother, correct?   
  
My mother was Lisa Tepes. She was a scholar and a healer. I don't need to tell you who our father is. Chances are, you are looking for him right now. So these series of messages will be all about that, to help you hone the basics of what you are, and to allow you to make an informed decision. So, congratulations if you have made it this far. Listen to your older brother. I do know best, or at least more than you.   
  
Right, I am making up for the fact that it took me so long to find you that I couldn't pick on you. Lost time and all of that.   
  
It's a twisted game, isn't it? Father, when I got older, he wanted to destroy humanity. They took my mother and burned her at the stake, burned her alive, for using herbs to actually heal people while charlatans profited off of the ignorance of villagers in Eastern Europe, and the Church maintained its own monopoly over the souls of the "righteous" and would never let science "the devil's black magic" pollute their authority. Typical patriarchal superstitious crap. And I am sure some of that has returned by your time after Father's Grand Experiment failed.   
  
I fought him. It took everything I had. Even as a dhampir of some power, with weapons of magic, I barely defeated him. I killed him, in my own childhood room, in the Castle when it used to move. He had been betrayed by the vampires he gathered to his side, and even one of his Devil Forgemaster lieutenants, and his whole plan for human genocide died with him.   
  
Of course, you should know by now that Father cannot die.   
  
He should have. It ripped me open to kill him. I was furious with him, and I would have rather done anything else than stab my own father through his body. It's something that I am obviously still not over, even if the bastard didn't have the decency to _stay dead_. 

I helped stop him, though. Each time. Well, almost each time. Sometimes, I was asleep. I had to be because the boredom and the sheer despair over what we are and how we don't find into either world would drive us more insane than he ever was. Or is. At the very least, I tried to help. Sometimes, I even attempted to reason with him. Well, you can imagine where that went.  
  
But his Grand Experiment ... The world had been changing so much, even around the time he began it. I think he just got tired of trying to do the same thing over and again. But between you and I, I think he started to believe -- after failing to kill humanity so many times -- that humans didn't deserve death. That they deserved _worse_.   
  
He was the one that began to gather the vampires again, to be the Vampire King. Even the ones that had turned on him, that betrayed him, began to fall to his new strategy after so much time had elapsed. Vampires can live forever, and they do learn. He suggested they pool their resources together, to take magic and science and technology and create the underpinnings of a new civilization. This is where "the Nobility" came from. He had a much tighter rein on these Nobles than he had the previous ones. All those resources: the gold, the jewels, the artifacts, and the know-how went into this plan.   
  
I didn't even realize the extent of it ... until it was too late.  
  
Maybe he had something to do with the humans unleashing nuclear holocaust on one another. But, what is just as disappointing is that the humans created that hell all on their own. They do that. You probably know it quite intimately by now, like I have. Whatever the case, he waited until the old world was swept away and with the ancient forces of magic that waited, his own constructs, and his powers from Hell, he and the "Nobility" took over. They planned to make humans into cattle, to breed them through artificial selection to forget the superstitions that could save them from vampires, and make them into thralls. Father, whatever his faults, took the technology he developed in the Castle, from the days of alchemy, and expanded it into a whole other civilization: one that you know well by now.   
  
The problem, of course, is that when you are immortal you get bored. Like me. Like us. The "Nobility" developed great mystical and scientific might, even getting to the stars, but then the lethargy hit and ... that was it. Other hunters began to rise up. Humanity can't really be tamed, no matter how many times they were beaten down and tortured and experimented on. I honest wonder if Father was just trying to get revenge on the species we came from, or if he really believed this plan was an actual utopia. It doesn't matter either way. It fell apart, leaving this entire glorious, luminous mess.   
  
And he saw it coming. And he left everyone, vampire and human, to that inevitable crumbling, while he ...   
  
I don't really know. He remembered me. I know he still remembers me. Maybe he thought someone else, someone he could mould could be the first of a new race of vampire. There were others, but they didn't make it. Just us, as far as I know, beyond a few experiments. He isn't as sentimental these days as he was with my mother.   
  
Or possibly yours.   
  
We have a four or five hundred year difference between us, you know. Not that it matters over twelve thousand years of existence. But as I said, I am still the older brother. And I want to help you.   
  
On here is a list of a cache of weapons, and other tools. There are also more sites where some vampire elders dwelt, but that information might be out of date. I even have places where he had last been seen, with notes about what he might have been up to. He isn't dead. He never dies. That is something you need to understand.   
  
Father never dies. And possibly, neither do we.   
  
I don't know if you want to kill him, like I had. Or if you want to be accepted by him. Or if you want to know why you live. Why he even made you. I fear that any of those paths will lead you towards disappointment. I just want to tell you that right now.   
  
But, if you are serious about finding him, if you truly want to _stop_ him, whatever he is doing ...   
  
There should be, in this new world, a wandering group of scholars and mystics. Even now, the Speakers still remain, as stubborn and itinerary as one of my friends ever was. And then there is another family. They are smart too, in their fashion: especially in how they destroy monsters. Do not mistake them for common or supernatural merceneraries however. There is some ... righteousness in them beyond hypocritical theology and dogma that will get under your skin, or into your heart more than any silver or stake ever could. There might only be _one_ left, however. They never truly recovered after the Church and others turned on them millennia ago, but they are stubborn bastards, and the most loyal you will ever find. Find them. It could take ages and generations, but if nothing else you have time.   
  
I saw you once, in passing. I look like my mother. Gold like the sun we can still walk under. But you are more like him ... you take after him, or your own mother. You look more like the moon, brother. And somehow you make that ridiculous hat look good on you. Don't try looking for me. If I am still in existence, and something important occurs, I will find you.   
  
Take care, Quincey. And happy hunting.   
  
And yes, brother. I know how much you hate that name.

But seriously.

"D?"

If that one letter doesn't have an entirety of baggage behind it. 

Yes, I know what my moniker is. 

Shut up. 

In any case, I am your elder, and I will still get that ribbing in whenever I can. And after thousands of years, we need to get our amusement wherever it presents itself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously took a lot of liberties here, and I am not a Castlevania expert, or even a Vampire Hunter D one. Even so, I always suspected these two would interact. And yes, Quincey Harker is the son of Jonathan Harker and Wilhemina Murray (or Mina Harker), but I decided to take some of that creative liberty and play with some of the Dracula lore out there that Quincey was actually Dracula's son and that according to Vampire Hunter D, Dracula loved a woman called Mina the Fair. 
> 
> Besides, I can really see D despising being called Quincey, if that is his real name. And Alucard would totally troll him if he has the same attitude as he has in Adi Shankar's excellent animated series.


End file.
